The Pain
by Kibbs1709
Summary: Sequel to The Truth! Kate gets a visit from her parents who she hasn't seen since she had gotten pregnant with Nikki to discover that her brother is dying. Gibbs is there for her...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is a sequel to my fanfic The Truth where Kate and Gibbs start a relationship after discovering that Kate has a 17 year old daughter, Nikki. This will have a few chapters. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Gibbs pulled up in front of Kate's apartment and turned off the car. Before he could speak, Kate leaned over the console and began to kiss him.

Their making out last a few more minutes when Kate smiled into the kiss.

"You ready to go inside, Nikki is at her friend's house tonight."

"Absolutely."

Their way up to her apartment was filled with kisses and her body being pushed against the back wall. She barely got the key turned before Gibbs pushed her through and had her against the wall next to the door. His hands went to the bottom hem of her shirt, and then someone cleared their throat in the room. They both quickly turned to see a man and woman beginning to stand from the couch.

"Mom, dad?"

"Caitlin. We would have called, but we didn't have your number. Only your address and the key you gave Caleb when you mailed it seven years ago."

Kate looked at Gibbs and sighed, then turned back to her parents.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"We…we have some bad news Caitlin. Caleb, he's sick."

Kate visibly swallowed.

"The cancer?"

"Yes. It's gotten really bad, he doesn't have much longer."

"Stay here." She grabbed Gibbs's wrist and went to her bedroom.

Once behind the door, he wrapped Kate into his arms.

"I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Pack your bags. You're not going to be alone with them."

* * *

**A/N2- So tell me what you think. Small chapter, but it's more of an intro than anything. Hope you stick around to find out what happens. =].**


	2. Chapter 2

With Gibbs' hand in hers, they walked into the hospital room.

"Oh, my God." She muttered. "Cab." The man looked up and smiled wide.

"Cat!" She quickly got to him and was engulfed by a strong hug. When tears began to tickle Caleb's cheek he pulled away, still smiling, and wiped them off. "Now, now. You shouldn't be crying with a beautiful face like that."

"Shut up and give me another hug." She laughed and squeezed him even tighter.

"I'm so glad mom and dad did what I asked."

"Yeah. They didn't talk to me the whole way here, so I figured _they_ didn't want to see me."

"I had to beg them to be mature and go get you. Have you seen the others yet?"

"No. You're the only one."

"I think Mark, Jared, and Sarah will be up here later tonight."

"I'll make sure to avoid that crowd." Kate laughed and even got a laugh from Caleb.

"They've really missed you. They were just disappointed in you. Hypocritical, but nonetheless."

"I know." She caught Caleb looking at Gibbs and she smiled. "Caleb, I want you to meet someone." She took Gibbs' hand and pulled him closer. "This is Jethro. He's my boyfriend."

Gibbs smiled and put out his hand.

"Jethro Gibbs. It's nice to meet you."

"Caleb Todd." He shook back firmly with a broad smile.

"Cab…" Kate turned to look into her brother's eyes.

"Not very long, Cat."

Silent tears began to skate down each of their cheeks, though they each smiled sympathetically, until the sound of a door opening startled them.

"Caleb, we… Caitlin?"

"Hello Sarah, Mark… Jared."

Jared looked furious as he walked closer to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing my brother if that's alright with you?"

"Well it's not."

"Jared!" Caleb sounded. "I want to see my sister. If you have a problem with that, go ahead and turn around and go right back out the door. Do you understand?"

Jared nodded and his eyes caught an unfamiliar figure with a hand on Kate's back.

"Who are you?"

"This is Jethro Gibbs, my boyfriend." Kate answered for him.

"Until you're pregnant again." He muttered, but still clear enough.

"Damn it, Jared. Enough. Leave."

"But I'm your brother, Caleb."

"True, but I haven't seen Cat in an eternity because you all shunned her for no reason whatsoever."

"No reason." Jared started laughing. "She got pregnant at 16 don't you remember Caleb." Sarah began to laugh, the sound cold and pleased with his remark.

"Sarah." Caleb began. "We all know you lost your virginity at 14, so it would be best for you to stay out of this conversation. Jared, all of us had had sex at 16, accidents happen."

"The only accident was-"

"Jared, if you even say it, I will disown you as my brother, and how would you like to go through life with that? Yeah, I didn't think so. Now, everyone out so I can talk to my sister."

Sarah and Jared began to back off when Kate's voice stopped them.

"For your information, Nicole Jane is beautiful, artistic, very intelligent, and hates that her mother has no family to lean on but her own daughter." Her two targets bowed their heads and walked out.

Mark finally walked up to Kate with his arms open and a sad smile.

"Hey C.G. I'm sorry we weren't there for you."

She couldn't help the tears when she felt the warmth of her older brother's hug.

"It's ok M.C." They each laughed lightly before he handed her his card.

"You have my number now, no reason I shouldn't hear from you." He turned to Caleb. "How are you feeling buddy?"

"I make a living."

Kate, Mark, and Jethro laughed.

They spent the next couple of hours there before Caleb finally forced them to go back to their hotels and get some sleep.

"You look like your dying over there, Cat." His words made them crack a smile and finally they said good-bye for the night.

Jethro wrapped Kate in a warm hug as they walked out of the hospital. "Let's go get some sleep, okay." She nodded her agreement, but she knew her mind was racing much too fast to settle right now.


End file.
